Random Stuff
by Fangfairy
Summary: Max is on her way to another speech. Can't tell you more, because I havn't finished and i make it up as I go along. Hope you like it! Go easy on me!
1. On the road

Chapter 1 (Max POV)

"Yo, toss me a soda, Gaz." Iggy yelled across the room. We had been on this road trip, if you could call it a road trip, for 3 days and where slowly going insane from being in the back of a transport truck for that long. Some people enjoy road trips. I now wonder why.

"Max, how much longer?" Nudge groaned. She was lying upside down on the couch-ish thing watching the mini T.V. Gazzy was beside her, also upside down, followed by Angel, who seemed to be the only one who wasn't bothered by all this.

See, we're going to Texas for some conference thingy. So not looking forward to it. Last time, , or Mom as I call her, made me wear a dress. Scary-ness. Dresses are next to Itex in the take-over-the-world thing. I swear.

"How should _I_ know?" I replied to Nudge's question. "Fang. Time?"

"Uhh…8 more hours. Why didn't we fly, again?" Fang said, absolutely zero emotion in his voice. "Iggy could you, like, not?" Fang snapped at Iggy.

"I'm so going to pull that thing outta your head, oneday." Nudge said under her breath.

In case you're wondering, Iggy was fiddling with his earring._ Again._

"If you had known he was gunna do that, would you have let me get 'Bite Me' shaved into my head?" The Gasman asked me.

"One, I didn't _let_ him. If he had asked me, I would have said no. And secondly, do you want wack-jobs biting you? They might take that seriously, you know." I defended.

"Wack-job…_you _where gunna bite Gazzy?! Max, I am shocked!" Iggy said sarcastically.

"Bite me, Iggy" I said.

Then Iggy leaned over, and bit my arm.

"Be happy, Max." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Max, how do you spell sister?" Angel asked her eyes bright.

"S-I-S-T-E-R. Why do you need that, kiddo?" I asked.

"I'm writing a story! It's about me, only, I'm a princess. You and Nudge are my sisters." Angel replied, beaming.

"Oh. Hey, make Iggy the guy who cooks, Fang the knight, and Gazzy can be the guy who cleans up horse poop." Nudge recommended.

"Yeah. Fang can rescue Max from the…CN tower." Iggy said. Fang turned red for a second, and then kicked Iggy in the side.

"Shut up, Iggy." He said and went back to typing.

"What 'cha typing?" I asked and moved in behind him so I could see.

This is what it said.

**You are reading Fang's blog! Welcome!**

**You are visitor number: 432,562,824**

**So yeah. I've been sitting in the back of a freaking transport truck for, like, 3 days now. It bites. Oh well, I've gotten used to it. We're on our way to Texas so Max can give a speech or something. Pretty lame. Angel's writing some story about princesses and Iggy is twiddling his earring. **_**Again.**_

**I don't understand why Max has to give all of these stupid speeches, anyway. I mean, don't throw your garbage on the ground. It's **_**that**_** simple. I think I'd better stop now, Max is reading over my sholder. But first, how 'bout some questions?**

**Amy_Rox_ Says:**

**I wanna have wings! Can I, like, grow them or something?**

**Uhh... no. No you can't.**

**CoolToaster says:**

**Is Max a hottie? Tell her she's hot for me, kay?**

**Dude, she's still reading over my sholder. Now she's laughing very hard.**

**Fly_away_Jay says:**

**Will you be coming to Georgia anytime soon? Drop by.**

**Uhh… I can't guarantee that, man.**

**Gotta go,**

**~Fang**

"Interesting." I said quietly.

"What's so interesting?" Iggy asked.

"Some guy told Fang to tell me I'm a _hottie_. I mean, _jeez._" I said, half laughing.

Iggy burst out laughing and fell of our crummy sofa. "A _hottie?!_ You?" He said through a laugh.

"Hey, your blind. How do you know I'm not supermodel material?" I asked teasingly.

"Because your not?" I heard Gazzy say under his breath. I threw a pillow at him and sat on the floor beside Fang and watched him type until I fell asleep.


	2. The Evil picture of Faxness

Chapter 2 (Nudge POV)

"O.M.G. Look at Max! She fell asleep on Fang's Sholder! I will so take a picture of that!" I said in a whisper to Gazzy. He gave me the most evil, diabolical grin you've ever seen in your life.

I got up to grab the camera and set it up so it would take perfect. _This_ was going on Fang's blog. I know the password. We all do. It's FlyOn12321. Not that hard.

As I snapped the picture, Gazzy grabbed Fang's laptop and got it ready for downloading. I took the picture and rushed over to Gazzy to get it downloaded.

"We are so dead." I said to Gazzy.

"Yep. But at least this picture will be all over cyberspace." Gazzy added.

"You are so evil. I think we should embarrass Max and Fang infrount of the world more often." I said with a smile.

"How 'bout twice a week?" Gazzy asked.

"Works for me." I shrugged.

Gazzy quickly typed "Me and Max being the lovebirds we know we are" under the picture, and closed the lid.

"Judging by how many people read this, I'm guessing 100 people have seen this all ready." Gazzy told me, an evil grin on his face.

"They're waking up! Act natural!" Iggy loudly whispered to us. We ran over to where Angel was sitting and pretended to be helping her with her story.

"Heh? What time is it?" Max asked with a yawn.

"It's late. Angel, Nudge and Gazzy should go to bed soon." Fang answered.

I couldn't help but giggle at how clueless they both were.


End file.
